We Are The Strongest
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: This one was my first so go easy on my. I'm not planning on rewriting it but anyway. Lucy leaves the guild realizing how weak she is, she ends up with a little more!
1. Cuts and bruises

**LUCYS POV AT FT GUILD **

"Natsu where have you been, you weren't here yesterday!" Lucy greeted Natsu pouting.

"I was training at the... Umm... Lake!" Natsu obviously lied, Happy shaking his head yes saying "True.. true!"

Lucy cupped Natsu's chin in her eyes and told him to move his eyes side to side. "Ohh... come on Luce what are you

doing!?" Natsu asked confused. "Your eye its... different...!" Lucy said.

Cana was singing awfully too loudly "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-..." Lucy had stuffed a bread bun Cana was eating

into her mouth. "Mhmm Hm Mhhhmh!" Cana mumbled angrily through the bread.

Lucy then asked Mira for a glass of water... No ice. "Lucy is something wrong, you never ask for plain water.

Mira questioned Lucy looking back at both Natsu and Lucy deciding how to get them together.

"Mira how can you tell if something is wrong just by what someone eats!" Lucy asked currently annoyed that

Mira noticed. "Well I need to know about these thing as the best match-maker of all time, of course. But you would under

stand you still too young!" Mira said putting one hand in the air pointing the sky and the other handing

Lucy the drink. Lucy stared at Natsu a long time and eventually shot the water at Natsu.

Make up started dripping down his face, when it went it away it revealed a group of scars all over his face and one that

had been poorly stitched Lucy covered her mouth tears spilling from her eyes. "N-natsu! NATSU!" Lucy screamed as if

she was the one with scars on her face. But honestly that's how Lucy felt. Lucy felt as if she was just stabbed with a knife

... in the heart. "Its okay Luce training like I said!"

"Well anyway lets go on a job!" Natsu said stuffing a handful of fire in his mouth. "Happy should be coming any moment..." murmured to himself

"Ok, let's see what they have" Lucy said standing up and turning to face the bar "Mira any suggestions?"

"Oh well umm, Lucy there's one that has to do with trolls?" Mira suggested shrugging "Oh.. there's also one..." Mira stopped to look at an oddly too familiar blue cat eyeing the S-class missions.

Just then Happy came swooping down from the second floor "I GOT IT NASTU!" Happy replied joyfully

"C'mon Happy bring it down" Natsu said to Happy replying with an "AYE SIR!" When Happy got down he smiled at

Charle, "I was cool right?" Charle just face palmed her face "Oh, want some..." Happy started to say but Charle cut him off

"NO Happy I dont want any gross, disgusting, slimy fish of yours!" Charle snapped

"Charle, that was kinda mean he just wanted to give you some fish!" Wendy told Charle apologizing to Happy

Mira, Erza, Master, and Gray stood there flames in their eyes staring at the pink haired mage

"J-just so that you know I h-have no part in this!" Lucy pleaded mostly with Erza.

Suddenly something warm grabbed lucy and sh?"e looked down to see the flame head tugging her hand.

Lucy just stood there open mouthed as Natsu pulled her out of the guild. Happy held tight to the S class mission as Erza

planned their demise. "NATSU!" Erza, Mira, Gray, and Master said simultaneously.

But little did Lucy Know that Natsu had well lets say overcome some changes over the past day.

Erza went into her heaven wheels armor 100 swords apperead that second all freshly sharpened, Mira in her strongest

Satan soul Sitri you could sense the evil in her, Gray was saying "Ice-make PRISON **(Juvia of course fan girling)**, and

Master using his Titan powers to grow tall.

N-natsu Lucy said and Natsu growled a smirk and said "IRON DRAGON ROAR OF THE THUNDER FLAME

DRAGON!" and a swirl of thunder, fire, and metal hit Erza, Mira, Gray, and Master sending them to the wall. Since when

has he been able to do that cried Levy "That's one of the most powerful Dragon roars, If it was to have had shot directly at

one of them he could have seriously injured them.

H-huh N-natsu "Was that part of your training?" Lucy questioned Natsu

Natsu smirked a devious smile when she realized what he had done!

Natsu kept staring at the mess when Lucy noticed that all of them were knocked out. Erza was on top of Mira in her normal

armor slightly twitching, Mira was underneath Erza in her normal dress also twitching, Gray was completly out and Master

was curled up on top of the pile snoring.

"So does that mean we can go?" Natsu said with his usual smile talking to the

limp bodies. He turned to go already opening the door but heard the devils voice.

"N-no Natsu, you may not go under my guard!" said Erza limply getting up.

Levy was holding a plate with a slice of strawberry cake on it.

" S-sorry Lucy-sama! Go-gomen'nasai Luce-Lucy-sama!"

"ARGHH ER-ERZA!" Natsu stampered.

"Umm, I think we should get going right N-natsu?" Lucy said

* * *

I just want to state that this is not a **FLUFF **nor a **LEMON**, this is **Adventure!** Im not into writing about that stuff.. okay who am I kidding theres going to be slight **NALU FLUFF, **See you guys later! P.S. by the way when I first upload it will be about 300 words when I finish editing it'll end up at about 900!  
_ -AngelKutie_


	2. Gemini to the Rescue

_**Previous chapter Happy grabbed an S-class mission and is currently being chased along with Lucy and Natsu by the one and only ERZA**_

* * *

"Y-yeah I think we should get going!" Natsu stammered to Erza a sweat drop dripping down

"Oh not so fast!" Her eyes glowing devilishly as she spoke. Lucy held one key at Erza; it was Gemini's

Key. "Open gate of the twins, Gemini!" Lucy said bravely pointing the keys at Erza; who showed no fear at all

Gemini came out of a puff of smoke in a towel, Gemini smirked a devious smile at Lucy they dropped one side of the towel

so Natsu could see. Natsu got a nose bleed and passed out at the sight.

"Lucy's mouth dropped open at the sight of every male mage in the guild staring. Lucy tackled Gemini

To the floor, All of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared and they realized that they were now in a hole

In the ground, "Is it time for punishment, master?" Virgo spoke. "H-huh, VIRGO! I didn't even summon

You!" Lucy said pissed. "Well I couldn't let Gemini go around naked! In your fine body of course!"

Said Loki grinning from ear to ear. Virgo held the towel in her hand, and Loki spun Gemini around

Showing off the outfit they had picked for her. It was a simple but cute green top with peach

Colored shorts. "Well at least she's wearing clothes!" Lucy sighed. Erza was kinda out of it until Lucy tried to walk

out. Erza flung the spoon at Lucy missing when Loki zapped it saying "Regulus IMPACT!" and he fried the fork

"You know you could have jump told me it was coming right!" Lucy said upset of her spirits idioticness

"Yes but then you would have had to do some more physical work!" Loki stated. "Close gate a the lion!" Lucy sighed

"Gemini can you turn into Erza.." Lucy said deviously. "Lucy i'm still stronger than you spirits!" Erza spoke confident

"Yes but that's not what Lucy had on mind!" Gemini. Lucy started to say "Gemini-" but was cut off my Gemini "We know

what you were think when we were in your mind!". Gemini smiled "Erza you have some pretty interesting thoughts!" Erza

gasped "DONT YOU DARE!" and with that Erza said "TRINITY SWORD,BLUMENBLATT!" **(Yes those are really the names**

**of her attacks)** and her 99 swords shot at them **(I know I put 99 and she had 100 before)**, Natsu said "DRAGON

FORCE ACTIVATION!" He then threw a plate of strawberry cheesecake over his shoulder. Scales were beginning to form on

his Biceps and face. "Y-you ate me... CHEESE CAKE!" Erza scowled "Fire DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" Natsu screamed

ramming into Erza knocking her to the

ground. Natsu pulled Erza onto a chair next to a table, and put a slice of her half ate cake **(taken from Levy) **on the

table. "There, now it looks like she just passed out while eating cheesecake!" Natsu said. "And what about the others?"

Lucy questioned the dumbfounded dragon slayer. "Why would I care about the others, we got Erza covered right!"

Natsu walked out of the guild his scales disappearing, "I didn't even get to fight master, Hmf!" Natsu pouted

* * *

**I know this one is only 500 but I gotta do some work cause im moving to Arizona and I gotta pack, I'll make another small one today atleast 400 so that way it adds up to 900 like I said. I also can't think of what might happen to Erza when she wakes up. Will she remember will she not remember. Also one last thing I wont be able to do any chapters June 27 - July 2. BTW its Lucy's birthday July 1st (I looked it up) so wish her a good B-day!**

** -_AngelKutie_**


	3. Lies Lies

"Nats-Natsu… YOU COMPLETE **MORON!**" Lucy said trying to calm down "You just beat up four

Of Fairy Tails strongest mages and you want to fight master now." Lucy face plamed herself "Yup!" Natsu said "I thought

you'd Never catch on!" said the pink haired idiot. "Well anyway what job did you pick?" Lucy asked seating

herself on a nearby bench. "It's this one that has to do with fighting off some stupid demons.

Lucy stood there open mouthed at the flame head. "Natsu y-you… are … REALLY AN **IDIOT**!" Lucy

Screamed. "B-but its 1 million jewels!" Natsu said disappointed that he could find a good enough job.

"We thought that you could have 7,000 and we would have the rest!" Natsu said. " And what exactly do

you need almost 1 million jewels for?" Lucy asked the Dragon Slayer. "We need to eat you know!" Natsu said suprised

that Lucy could guess that. "We better get going!" Natsu said pulling Lucy along. "Train..." Lucy said to Natsu pointing at a map, they had to go two cities across magnolia; Bosco. **(BTW I did my research)**

**After they g****ot off the train and were in Bosco**

* * *

"I think im going to barf!" exclaimed a saggy eyed Natsu holding on to Lucy's arm for support. "Well just don't barf on

me!"She said. After about 30 minutes they arrived at a huge mansion, By then Natsu could stand on his own. Natsu

walked up and natsu could smell a feast inside and walked up to the porch and rang the bell about a million times. "Yo

anybody in there,WERE FROM FAIRYTAIL!" Natsu said or should I say screamed. An old man came to the door after a while

of ringing the bell. "Are you the people from fairytail?" the old man questioned. He was an old man in about his fourtys

wearing an old light brown sweater. "Aye Sir!" Happy replied to the old man lifting his backpack so the man could see his

fairytail mark. "Please come in!" he said honored that such famous wizards came to help.**Couple minutes later** The man

Lucy how there were some demons from an underworld guild that were threatening to murder his daughter if he didnt pay

them each week a total of 100,000 jewels.

* * *

**Ok so its really late at night its 11:50 right now and I just finished the second part I promised to do because my other one was only 500 words so I hope this makes up for it. I hope this ones not to crappy I will edit it a bit tomorrow, but for now I gotta go... sleep.  
**

_** -AngelKutie**_


	4. Im useless

_**Previous chapter Lucy and Natsu meet up with the old man who requested the quest.**_

* * *

"Of course, we got it sir... we'll slay the demons!" Lucy told the man promising him.

Lucy and Natsu then left the huge Mansion** (Natsu of course stealing some food DUH)**.

Natsu had taken a photograph of the little girl and the perfume that she last wore. The photo was of her on picture day.

The girl in the picture was a tiny little girl around Wendy's age with pink hair in two

Ponytails with her bangs to the side. Natsu then sniffed the air and sniffed the air and started running to the direction of a

dark guild. Natsu barged in not bothering to know the name or strength of the guild. He threw a couple tables to

The side that were flying at him. "Hey buddy what the hell you doing here!" screamed one of the guilds

Members with a disgusted face on. The man then started using air magic. "I'm a mage from. FAIRYTAIL… AND WERE HERE

FOR THE GIRL!" Natsu said. Lucy pulled out her whip and began picking of the weakest of the wizards. Lucy then spotted

A little girl with the guilds mark on her neck to the left, Lucy took out the picture with the missing girl on

it that was definitely her. "Natsu!" Lucy said. "What is it Luce!" Natsu replied shooting fire at one of the

mages. "That girl over there she matched the picture. Natsu stopped to look at the girl and that was

definitely her. "Are you, Emmy?" Lucy asked the startled little girl. "Y-yes.

**Later on after Lucy talked to Emmy**

* * *

"Oh so you decided to come here on you own will?" Lucy asked still confused. The little girl nodded yes, "But wouldn't you

tell you father if you-" "But you didn't tell your father when you left!" the little girl said angrily. "H-how did you know!"

Lucy and Natsu both said. "My magic is sort of like Cana's, your guild mate!". "W-well anyway a letter was better then

nothing." Lucy said still shocked. "I left a lacrima message for him in the diner!" The little girl said angrier then before.

"Well then should I go to your dad and find it?" Lucy asked Emmy. "Sure!" Emmy and Natsu then left the guild walking

towards the mansion when a couple of men stopped Lucy and one of them said "Oh look a little lady walking all by herself

what a shame wanna come with us!" he asked grabbing her wrist. "Oh would you look at that she's a celestial mage!" the

man said snatching her keys and throwing them behind him. "What did you say about Lucy!" Natsu said catching the

keys!" "Natsu!?" Lucy said pulling out her whip. "Aww, look how cute a couple!" the man said smirking

_**Survey the heavens, Open the heavens...**_

_**All the stars, Far and wide...**_

_**Show me thy appearance...**_

_**With such shine...**_

_**Oh tetrabiblos..**_

_**I am the ruler of the** **stars**..._

_**Aspect become complete...**_

_**Open thy malevolent gate...**_

_**Oh 88 stars of the heavens...**_

_**SHINE!**_

_**Urano Metria!**_

A great blast of light and stars shot and 20 people injuring them, though Lucy had defeated them so quickly she realized

that Natsu could take out the same amount of people in one blow.. Am I really this useless, Lucy thought.

* * *

**I know... I know it was short but the real part is about to begin and I just realized I have a thing for finishing at 11:50.. cool? So anyway FYT it took me a hell of a lot time to finish the Uran Metria cause you aren't aloud to paste once its in Doc manager. Yah well anyway I gotta go its 11:57. BTW which is better to help Lucy with her weakness Zeref or Acnologia.. Cause im think Acnologia could teach Luce to be a dragon slayer! :3**

**_ -AngelKutie_**


	5. She Left Us

_**Previous chapter Lucy uses Urano Metrica and realizes Natsu could have done the same with his **_**weakest blow.**

* * *

"Watch out LUCE!" Natsu screamed punching away any mage that came near her. Lucy then used her

Spirit Gemini saying "OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS GEMI-!"Lucy could not finish, she wasted so much of

Her energy. Lucy fell to the ground dropping Gemini's key to floor. "LUCEY!" Natsu wailed running

Towards her but was stopped by the men. "Why don't we watch you little girl friend get killed by our

Master!" said the men pulling Natsu back. The master used the same magic as Meredy and made a

Sensory link between Natsu and Lucy. "MAGUILTY SODOM!" and 100 swords flew at Lucy, most of them

Missed but a couple shot her arm. "A-A-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed while Natsu grit his teeth.

_**I'm so weak I would have surely died by now if it wasn't for Natsu. I really am useless!**_

Natsu has had enough he went into Dragon Force out of anger and was beating up every mage. "LET GO

OF LUCYYY!" Natsu said punching one mage in the face sparks of lava went everywhere, he ran up to

Lucy, grabbed her and ran… ran so far. When they arrived at the mansion they told then where the note

was and left. Natsu ran all the way to the guild with Lucy sleeping on his shoulders. "What happened to

Lucy!" Mira asked and everyone looked at Natsu. "It-it was just a couple of Ass Holes in our way!"

Natsu said and smiled. Natsu then brought Lucy back home; Natsu placed her on her bed and left out

the window. The next day Lucy woke up with a sore arm and a headache. Lucy began to cry "Im-im s-so

… USELESS!" Lucy then wrote a note to Fairytail and sat down on her bed. "Summon gate of the dog…

NICKORA!" a puff of smoke appeared and Plue appeared. "Pun Pu—unn!" Plue said clue less.

"Give this n-note to Fairytail!" Lucy told Plue. "Pun pun!" Plue said and walked out the door.

**Later that day at Fairytail**

"PUNNNN!" Plue said walking in, he handed the note to Mira and disappeared. "Oh is this a note from Lucy?" Mira said looking at it. "Read it!" Gray requested. Mira open the note and began to read-

"_Dear Fairytail, I just wanted to say that I will be leaving today at 7:00 am to go to my training area. _

_I'm sorry for being so useless. I am sorry to say that I will be gone for two years, I will come back _

_2 years from now on this exact day. Please don't fuss over me… I'm not worth it._

_I have talked to Master and we have rearranged a temporary guild stamp removal. Please remember me…_

_ -Lucy Heartfilia_

Tears stamped the sheet of paper that was Lucy's last memory of us. Everyone cried in the guild

including Master, Gajeel, and Natsu_. _"W-what time is it?" Wendy asked tears dripping down her face

along with her memories of Lucy.

* * *

"I didn't think it would take that long to get to tenrou!" Lucy sighed. "Where should I start?" "Should I try a different magic

maybe-!" Lucy was stopped by a strong force of gushing air swirling around her, Lucy knows that she has felt this magic.

**Hey guys what did you think of that twist Lucy leaving huh...huh… real tear jerker well not yet lets does say Lucy may have her Demise at the end bye and like Gajeel would say Gi Hi. BTW I posted this one extra early do I get an extra cookie :3 **

_** -AngelKiwosaka**_


	6. Lucy? a Dragon slayer?

The trees toppled over and the wind threw Lucy around, Lucy hit her arm on a tree and bruised

arm turned a purple black"Gahh!" Lucy screamed at the sudden bruise. A fire had started in the distance. Lucy's

keys came out of the pouch and lay on the floor. The wind pushed the keys away from Lucy where she couldn't reach

them. Then the wind pushed the keys into the fire. Lucy watched as they rusted and turned to ashes. "NOO!" Lucy said

realizing that she was less powerful then before now. Lucy realized that now she was useless… Lucy ignored the wind and

was tossed around like a rag doll. She grabbed onto a tree and rested. In the distance she could see a dark huge figure.

"Did they bring the blimp?" asked herself. Lucy began to cry, "I-I can't let them see me like this! I don't even have

a m-magic power anymore!" Lucy sniffled. The figure began getting bigger and bigger, Lucy could make

out two huge wings on the side. "Ac-Acnologia!" She said and saw the huge dragon come down to the

ground. He flew close to the ground and came right at her knocking down trees as he came forward. Lucy stood there not

caring about the dragon in front of her. The dragon was about to roar at her but stopped when it noticed the girl not

running away. "I'm-I'm not leaving!" Lucy said to the dragon. For once in Acnologia's life a human did not run. "I'm

useless now!" Lucy said hanging her head low. "S-so I might as well die trying!" The dragon smirked.

**In the guild they got Hibiki from Blue Pegasus to set up Lacrima Vision**

Lucy pulled out her whip and began to run to Acnologia preparing for battle. She jumped in the air and

landed back down striking the whip at Acnologia, the whip made a mark on his scales but Acnologia

Didn't care. Acnologia began clawing at Lucy, she barley dodged them

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed and ran out the door dragging Hibiki with him."YOUR NOT USELESS YOU IDIOT!" Natsu screamed

They ran to the harbor with the rest of Fairy tail trailing not that far behind. Natsu jumped into a boat and waited for

everyone else. The people at the harbor stared at them whispering.

They all got on the ship and stared at Hibiki's Lacrima. Juvia went to the back and started using her

water powers to help them get to the island after "Gray-sama" Told her to.

"LOOK!" Wendy said pointing at a black figure that was Acnologia you could see it chasing Lucy around

Natsu got up from vomiting at looked over at the firgure. "LU-!" He stopped and gagged some more.

"LOOK!" Hibiki said and pointed to the Lacrima, they could see Lucy trying to fight back with her whip.

"Where are her keys Wendy said pointing to Lucys belt. Hibiki zoomed in and clicked inspect element

It said that Lucy was no longer a wizard due to the loss of her item, since she was a holder wizard.

"Lucy-Lucys not even a wizard anymore... She cant fight back!" Wendy said covering her mouth.

* * *

The dragon began to prepare his dragon roar when he stopped for a second and smirked. He started a

different spell now one that wasn't black or purple like his usual spells but white. Lucy knew she was

finished when the white-ness of the spell engulfed her. She felt herself lighten, she felt fangs enlarge,

claws grow, and she felt her eyes getting bigger as they took the shape of a dragons.

* * *

Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu stood open mouthed at the sight of the Lacrima. "She-she's a

dragon…!" Wendy began "Slayer!" Natsu said. "A death dragon slayer." Laxus said. "Bu-bunny girls a…

DRAGON SLAYER!" Gajeel said pulling his hair.

* * *

**I think that the series should be finishing about now or the next chapter of so, I dunno tell me if you think I should keep going or make a new sequal. Cause I don't know about anything that could happen other then one SECRET thing I have in mind. BTW im sorry I could make one on sunday, I was trying a new series but it was too much like this one and it SUCKED! Its really late now so I guess I lose a cookie. P.S. if you guys have any ideas for a new story or another chapter tell meh.**

_** -Angelkutie**_


	7. Levy Falls, Lucy Falls Too

_Previous chapter Lucy's keys get destroyed and Acnologia grants her death dragon slaying powers!"_

* * *

"Look!" Levy said positioning Natsu's face to look at the Lacrima, In the Lacrima Lucy's purple dragon like eyes turned

pitch black… And Lucy stood motionless. In the Lacrima in the distance you could see the ship coming with the Fairytail

guild. Hibiki turned the Lacrima off and looked ahead at the island. You could see and feel darkness more and more as

they got closer. When the guild got off the ship they ran into the forest, Natsu was bare foot and he felt every twig and

rock dig into his foot and bleed out. When the guild arrived to Lucy Acnologia was gone, Lucy smirked "ROAR OF THE

DEATH DRAGON SLAYER!" she said and a tornado of black magic shot out and shot Levy. "Ah-AHHHHHHHHH!" Levy said

as she turned purple and fell to the ground bleeding from her mouth. "L-lucy!" Levy sputtered spitting out blood. "SHUT

UP!" Lucy said crying and smirking. Lucy punched Levy to the floor killing her. "YOU BITCH!" Gajeel said running to her

with his hand turned to metal crying. Lucy started glowing white and she fell. She was unconscious for a second but came

back to her senses when Gajeel punched her to the floor. Lucy screamed a piercing scream and fell to the ground. "I'm-

I'm so sorry!" Lucy said. "Death dragon wings!" Lucy began but was roped up, and was beat by Gajeel until she was

begging for her arm not to be severed off… Her left thumb was already taken off.

When Lucy was released she ran home, "What- wait! LUCY NOO!" Natsu said chasing her. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Lucy cried into her shoulder and climber up the stairs the two not far behind. She locked the door and screamed. She

scribbled something on a piece of paper her own tears staining it. She signed her name at the bottom and screamed "L-

looks like I'm gonna have to skip on you torturing me!" Lucy said. "NO LUCY DON'T DO IT!" Natsu said banging on the

door. Gajeel just stood there, "_**What would Levy do right now, of course stupid Gajeel. Levy would help Lucy!"**_

Gajeel screamed "NOO LUCY!" banging on the door.

Lucy went to her kitchen and began to make a meal for Natsu and Gajeel, a plate of fire and iron. Lucy smiled a sad smile;

she walked over to the sink and picked up a freshly cleaned knife. She cut her wrist and used to write on the wall and

began to write "IM SORRY" on the wall. "Done!" she said and cried at the sound of Natsu and Gajeel banging on her door.

The door began to come open when she grabbed the knife and winced at the feeling of her hand bleeding, it was a

constant thump of pain. Tears were spilling out of her eyes now.

_**This is where Lucy dies get ready :(**_

* * *

She picked the knife up to her neck and felt a drop of

blood roll down her neck; that second Natsu opened the door. She cut her neck that second, _**I had wanted Natsu and **_

_**Gajeel to watch. I'm sorry Gajeel… Natsu. **_"LUCY!" Natsu said his voice fading from her hearing. She felt blood all

over her and smiled at the shadowy figure that was Natsu. "LUCY NO! COME BACK!" Natsu said screaming at her. _**I'm **_

**sorry**_** for all the trouble Natsu!**_ Lucy took her last breath and died a painful death.

* * *

**Hey guys its the last (I think) chapter, sorry for those who I guess wanted Lucy to live. Im thinking of doing a kaicho wa maid sama fic next. Well comment, I might do a different ending if you want where Lucy lives. Well I gotta go now bye see you guys later. BTW i'm sorry I haven't wrote anything lately cause you all know i'm moving on FRIDAY this FRIDAY! OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG! By the way (AGAIN) got 1,000 views today THX!**


End file.
